<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuestra historia: Avalance by MoonwritingFF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980640">Nuestra historia: Avalance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF'>MoonwritingFF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, Gap Filler, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends of tomorrow, enfocado en Avalance como historia principal. (Empezando al final de la temporada 2)<br/>¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pensaban cuando se miraban?<br/>¿Quién envió el primer mensaje? ¿Qué enviaron?<br/>¿Dónde fue Ava entre los episodios 3x15 y 3x16?<br/>¿Llegaron a celebrar su cumpleaños?</p><p>Estos y TODOS los huecos en la historia se rellenan con contenido original.</p><p>La historia completa de Avalance está aquí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. En el que se conocen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este capítulo cubre el final de la temporada 2 y el episodio 3x01</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>"Chicos... creo que rompimos el tiempo." Aventuró la capitana Sara Lance mientras todo el equipo se ponía de pie para contemplar el escenario. La Waverider se había estrellado en el medio de Los Ángeles en 2017. Frente a la nave podían ver dinosaurios caminando y edificios que no pertenecían allí.</p><p>Las Leyendas tenían la intención de irse de vacaciones a Aruba, después de otro año de arduo trabajo protegiendo el tiempo. En cambio, el equipo interactuando con ellos mismos en un momento y lugar que ya habían visitado durante su última misión, causó una paradoja, que a su vez causó temblores en el tiempo. Y aparentemente, el desplazamiento de criaturas prehistóricas, arquitectura y quién sabe qué más, a través del tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>"Supongo que esto significa que no iremos a Aruba". Dijo Mick.</p><p> </p><p>"Dijiste que rompiste el tiempo." Stein le dijo a Sara.</p><p> </p><p>"No, dije que rompimos el tiempo." Ella corrigió.</p><p> </p><p>"Sí ... Pero fue tu idea." Señaló Jax.</p><p> </p><p>Las Leyendas se culpaban entre sí mientras caminaban fuera de la nave. </p><p>De repente, un dinosaurio corrió hacia ellos. Sucedió tan rápido que no pudieron escapar. En cambio, se agacharon en un intento desesperado por protegerse.</p><p>Un portal se abrió justo entre ellos y la bestia gigantesca en el último momento, y el dinosaurio entró.</p><p>Confundidos, los Leyendas miraron a su alrededor, pero no había señales de la criatura. </p><p>Detrás de ellos, se abrió otro portal y Rip Hunter salió de él.</p><p> </p><p>"Bueno, realmente lo habeis fastidiado todo esta vez." dijo.</p><p>Rip no llevaba su icónico abrigo. En cambio, llevaba un traje azul y gafas de sol. "Mis agentes ya están trabajando duro para lidiar con estos anacronismos".</p><p>El ex capitán de las Leyendas se había marchado hace apenas quince minutos para crear una organización que reemplazara a los Amos del tiempo Para él, habían pasado cinco años, y en ese tiempo había creado la Oficina del tiempo.</p><p>Como todo parece estar bajo control, Rip les dice a las Leyendas que sus servicios ya no son necesarios. Por lo tanto, libera a las Leyendas del deber.</p><p>El equipo se siente desorientado, ha perdido su propósito, y todos se dirigen por caminos separados para encontrar un nuevo rumbo. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Después de 6 meses, Sara lanza cuchillos en el pasillo de Sink Showers and Stuff. Es la única forma que encontró para mantener la cordura. Esta nueva vida era sencillamente aburrida y su supervisor era un dolor de cabeza. Hablando del supervisor ...</p><p> </p><p>"Estas no son audiciones para American Ninja Warrior, ¿sabes?" Preguntó, caminando frente a ella.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¿Y sabes lo fácil que sería para una asesina entrenada matarte? Ya pensé en 10 formas posibles, y es lunes. </em>
</p><p>Este fue el único trabajo "normal" que pudo encontrar en Star City, porque no mucha gente quería contratar a alguien que había sido reportado muerto ... dos veces.</p><p>El supervisor se aseguró de que recordara eso por centésima vez en seis meses. Y la llamó 'Pecas'.</p><p>
  <em> Llámame Pecas una vez más, pedazo de inútil ... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"¿Qué? ¿No, gracias?" Dijo el hombre acercándose.</p><p>Sara dejó jugar un poco su imaginación. Se imaginó cómo podría romperle la mano, empujarlo al suelo y cortarle el cuello.</p><p> </p><p>Luego se calmó. <em> Haz tu trabajo, Sara. Obtén tu dinero, paga tu alquiler, evita problemas </em>. "Gracias." Dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.</p><p>Mientras se dirigía a la sección de belleza, Sara mostró su dedo medio detrás de su supervisor.</p><p> </p><p>Más tarde ese día, sonó el teléfono de Sara. Contestó para escuchar la voz de Mick Rory al otro lado de la línea. Explicó que mientras estaba en Aruba, apareció Julio César. Está bastante seguro de que es un anacronismo.</p><p>Sara dice que debería mantener a César donde está, no quieren que estropee la historia y traiga el Departamento a sus vidas.</p><p>Su supervisor eligió ese momento para aparecer. "Hijo de puta-" murmura colgando.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Está tomando una llamada personal durante el tráfico de consumidores pico?" pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Dice Sara. Rápidamente agarra un cuchillo del estante frente a ella y lo lanza en la dirección del hombre. Se clava en la pared muy cerca de su oreja derecha. "Porque dimito".</p><p>Ella se fue, empujando algunas cajas del estante al salir.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Unas horas después, Sara encontró a Nate y Ray en un café en Star City. Ella les contó sobre el anacronismo y cómo cree que es su oportunidad de recuperar su nave.</p><p>La verdad es que ninguno de ellos disfruta realmente de su nueva vida. Quieren ser Leyendas, para eso son buenos. Quizás no sean muy buenos, pero ese es su lugar, y se les debería permitir arreglar lo que rompieron.</p><p> </p><p>Uno de los agentes de Rip visitó la casa de Sara hace un tiempo, y ella logró robar su placa por la mañana. Eso es conveniente. Encuentran el edificio donde opera la Oficina del Tiempo en Star City y se dirigen allí.</p><p> </p><p>Al salir del ascensor, algunos agentes sacan sus armas y les ordenan que se congelen, por lo que Sara, Nate y Ray dejan de caminar y levantan las manos.</p><p> </p><p>"Hola a todos. Bienvenidos." Una mujer rubia vestida con el uniforme de la Oficina se acerca a ellos. "Al suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza" dice con calma.</p><p>Nate y Sara se arrodillan, pero Ray intenta explicarles que son las Leyendas y esto es un error. La mujer rápidamente lo agarró de la mano, lo giró, le dio una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla y luego lo empujó al suelo.</p><p>"Oh, sabemos exactamente quiénes son ustedes, perdedores". </p><p> </p><p>Ray no se quedó callado, así que lo presionó con más fuerza contra el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>"Señora, ¿por qué es tan mala?" Preguntó Ray.</p><p> </p><p>"Tal vez sea ese traje pantalón de fibra mixta lo que la ha puesto de mal humor". Dijo Sara.</p><p> </p><p>La mujer se volvió para mirarla. No dijo nada con palabras pero mucho con los ojos. Eran de un hermoso tono azul y estaban muy enojados. Pero Sara pensó que también podía ver algo de sorpresa en ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Luego fue el turno de Nate de hablar, así que la mujer se puso de pie y le apuntó con su arma. "¿Qué os pasa, gente? ¿Quereis que os disparen?"</p><p> </p><p>"¡Alto el fuego! Apártense. Todos ustedes". Era Rip Hunter caminando hacia ellos. Agradeció a los agentes, dio la bienvenida a las Leyendas y les dijo que llamaran con anticipación la próxima vez.</p><p>Nate lo empujó contra la columna más cercana y presionó su brazo contra el cuello de Rip. Aprovechando la distracción, Sara rápidamente tomó el arma de la mano de la mujer y la apuntó.</p><p>Nate estaba muy enojado porque culpaba a Rip por el regreso de Amaya a 1942. Hunter le dijo a Nate que había sido idea de Amaya irse.</p><p> </p><p>"Está bien, esto es incómodo". dijo Sara, bajando el arma.</p><p>Inmediatamente, la mujer extendió la mano para recuperar su arma. Rip llamó a su agente Sharpe. Ella dijo que no había actividad registrada de anacronismos que pudiera igualar a Julio César.</p><p> </p><p>"Bueno, entonces supongo que debes haberte perdido uno." Sara le dijo.</p><p> </p><p>"Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer. ¿Y sabes qué? He actuado-" respondió la agente Sharpe, la ira brillando en sus ojos nuevamente.</p><p>Fue interrumpida por Rip, quien le ordenó que preparara un equipo. Una última mirada desafiante a Sara, y luego se fue.</p><p> </p><p>Rip llevó a Sara, Ray y Nate a un recorrido por la Oficina del tiempo. Durante el recorrido vieron al rey Arturo, que había sido encontrado en la guerra civil española. Sara ocultó su rostro de él. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era ser reconocida por Arturo como la mujer que besó a su esposa durante una misión en Camelot ... Este día realmente estaba llevando a Sara a una montaña rusa de emociones, añoraba su vida como Capitana de las Leyendas, pero también anhelaba más.</p><p>Sara decidió dejar ese otro anhelo en el fondo de su mente y aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle a Rip sobre la Waverider. Los llevó al hangar donde la Oficina del Tiempo usaba la Waverider como una instalación de entrenamiento.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Convertiste nuestra nave en un simulador?" Preguntó Sara, entrando. No lo podía creer, era indignante. ¡La Waverider era una nave del tiempo! Su lugar estaba volando por el espacio, salvando el tiempo.</p><p>Para empeorar las cosas, el equipo en entrenamiento estaba pasando por una de las viejas misiones de las Leyendas ... y los llamaba idiotas. <em> Niños estúpidos. Es fácil tener ideas brillantes mientras la nave no se mueve, ¿eh? </em></p><p> </p><p>De vuelta en la oficina del tiempo, han localizado a Mick. La agente Sharpe abre un portal a la playa en Aruba, pero hay una fiesta. Todos en la fiesta están vestidos como antiguos romanos. Rory también está allí, corriendo detrás de César, que se había mezclado con la multitud. Los agentes lo agarran a él y a César para traerlos de regreso. Solo que… ese no es el verdadero César.</p><p>Sara y Ray están visiblemente avergonzados, escondiendo su rostro detrás de una mano. </p><p> </p><p>"Rip. Mira, lo siento. Pensé que-"</p><p> </p><p>"¿Las leyendas habían cambiado?" Rip interrumpió a Sara.</p><p> </p><p><em> ¿Qué? </em>"¿Desde cuándo tenemos que cambiar? Cuando dejaste nuestro equipo dijiste que no te quedaba nada que enseñarme" dijo ella.</p><p> </p><p>Sí, las Leyendas arruinaron la historia, hicieron un lío, causaron la mayor paradoja del tiempo. Pero era su lío, necesitaban arreglarlo.</p><p> </p><p>"Usar a su equipo para arreglar cualquier cosa es como hacer una cirugía cerebral con una motosierra". Dijo Rip.</p><p> </p><p>Sara no tenía palabras para defenderse. Se sintió herida, traicionada. Se sintió excluida y rechazada.</p><p>Al salir, Mick se detuvo en una máquina de comida chatarra y trató de usar una moneda romana en ella. Fue entonces cuando las Leyendas se dieron cuenta de que Rory encontró a César de verdad y decidieron ir a buscarlo para demostrar su valor a la Oficina del Tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>"Sara, la salida es por aquí." Dijo Nate.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuestra nave está por aquí.” respondió ella.</p><p> </p><p>Ray preguntó si iban a robar la Waverider. Sara sonrió y dijo: "Vamos a corregir nuestros errores".</p><p> </p><p>Una vez en el barco, por suerte, Gideon solo tardó un segundo en volver a estar en línea. Los motores se pusieron en marcha y en plena potencia.</p><p>Los agentes de la oficina lo vieron todo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia.</p><p> </p><p>"El hangar está sellado. No hay forma de salir de aquí". Dijo la agente Sharpe.</p><p> </p><p>"Me temo que las Leyendas nunca han permitido que algo como la lógica los detenga". Dijo Rip.</p><p> </p><p>Sara le pidió a Gideon que los hiciera saltar en el tiempo fuera del edificio. Ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible. Pero se sentía poderosa de nuevo en su nave, con su equipo, y nada la detendría.</p><p>Funcionó.</p><p>Sin embargo, Gideon sólo pudo llevarlos tres minutos hacia el futuro. La nave necesitaba urgentemente una reparación.</p><p>En Central City, recogen a Stein y Jax. Luego pueden dirigirse a Aruba y encontrar a Julio César.</p><p>Ese fue el momento en que Sara escuchó por primera vez a Nate decir "A veces, arruinamos las cosas para mejor".</p><p>A ella le gustó y sugirió que lo usaran como lema.</p><p> </p><p>En la playa, César ya estaba convenciendo a la gente de luchar a su lado y conquistar el mundo. El desplazamiento lingüístico temporal lo ayudó con eso.</p><p>Sara escuchó el eco de las palabras de Rip en su mente, así que decidió demostrar que las Leyendas podían elegir ser un bisturí en lugar de una motosierra, en cualquier momento que quisieran. Como los poderes podían empeorar el anacronismo, ella misma iba a luchar contra César.</p><p> </p><p>"Está bien, JC. La fiesta terminó. Te vienes con nosotros" dijo.</p><p>Dejó caer sus gafas de sol en la arena y ganó fácilmente la pelea. Un par de patadas y puñetazos aquí y allá, luego Julio César quedó inconsciente.</p><p>El siguiente paso fue llevar al romano a su época de una sola pieza. Necesitaban ponerse en movimiento, porque la Oficina del Tiempo les pisaba los talones. De hecho, Rip localizó la nave y se puso en contacto con ellos.</p><p>Después de la oferta de Rip, Sara se sintió atrapada. Realmente odiaba ese sentimiento. Como capitana de la nave, dependía de ella tomar las mejores decisiones para el equipo. Si devolvían a Julio César a la Oficina del Tiempo, dejarían que las Leyendas se quedaran con la Waverider y arreglaran el tiempo. Si no lo hicieran… bueno, serían fugitivos. Y seamos honestos, con toda esa tecnología sería cuestión de minutos para que la Oficina de Tiempo los rastreara.</p><p> </p><p>“Gideon, traza un rumbo para la Oficina del Tiempo.” Dijo Sara.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Et tu, Sara?" Preguntó Nate.</p><p> </p><p>"Estoy usando mi mejor juicio". Ella respondió. La preocupación estaba escrita en todo su rostro. <em> ¿Realmente confío en mi mejor juicio? </em></p><p> </p><p>Entonces, después de un cambio de ropa, sus piernas llevan a la capitana a la habitación donde retienen a César. Rápidamente comprende que ella está dudando de su curso de acción. Sara le dice que su curso de acción no depende de ella, su destino está en manos de la Oficina del Tiempo y se siente atada.</p><p> </p><p>"Si voy contra ellos ahora, tomarán mi nave y si la pierdo ahora, lo pierdo todo". <em> Finalmente encontré mi lugar. Mi gente. Mi paz. </em></p><p>Sara deseaba tener la confianza que tenía César.</p><p> </p><p>Se acercó para hablar con Sara. Dijo que era una reina amazónica y que debería estar con él. Juntos conquistarían el mundo. Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sara. <em> ¿Perdóneme? Porque para eso están las mujeres, ¿no? Simplemente caminan con el emperador, haciendo el trabajo sucio. </em> De alguna manera le recordaba a Rip Hunter, usando a esa agente de la Oficina para hacer su trabajo sucio. "Conquistar el mundo suena bien". Ella dijo. "Pero no te necesito para hacerlo."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La Waverider aterrizó en la Galia Cisalpina, en el año 49 a. C., el momento del que desapareció César, según Gideon.</p><p>Sara y Nate acompañan al emperador romano a su campamento y usan flashes de memoria para hacerle olvidar su desplazamiento. Sin embargo, Nate se llevó un libro sobre Roma y Julio lo robó.</p><p>Como los Estados Unidos ahora se conocen como Magna Hisperia, las Leyendas descubrieron que su misión no estaba completa en absoluto. De hecho, una vez más, habían empeorado las cosas.</p><p>Stein sugiere que se lo comuniquen a la Oficina y que se encarguen del problema.</p><p> </p><p>"Podemos arreglar esto incluso antes de que-" comenzó Sara. Pero fue interrumpida por Rip Hunter.</p><p>Entró en la Waverider a través de un portal, seguido por la agente Sharpe y otros agentes.</p><p>Ambas mujeres se perforaron con los ojos una vez más antes de alejarse.</p><p>Rip habla con Sara básicamente diciéndole que se mantenga fuera de su camino. La Oficina del tiempo se encargará de todo.</p><p>Se abre un portal y lleva a la agente Sharpe y a otros dos agentes al campamento de Cesar. </p><p> </p><p>"Activo escuadrado". Dijo a través de las comunicaciones. Habían encontrado el libro.</p><p> </p><p>"Oye, he visto este juego antes". Sara le dijo a Rip. "Deje la mercancía desatendida, saque el objetivo ..."</p><p> </p><p>"¿Estrategia de la Liga de Asesinos?" Preguntó Stein.</p><p> </p><p>"No, en Sink Shower &amp; Stuff, lo usamos para atrapar un ladrón-" La comprensión golpeó a Sara. "¡Es una trampa!"</p><p> </p><p>Efectivamente, cuando los agentes de la Oficina del Tiempo salen de la tienda, son sorprendidos por los soldados romanos.</p><p> </p><p>"Tienes que sacar a tu equipo de allí". Sara le dijo a Rip.</p><p> </p><p>La agente Sharpe abre un portal con su dial temporal. Dos de los agentes lo atraviesan, pero ella no puede porque Cesar le rodea el cuello con el brazo. Luego, toma el dial de su muñeca y lo estrella contra el suelo bajo su pie.</p><p> </p><p>Sara y las Leyendas convencen a la Oficina del Tiempo y se les permite ir al rescate de la agente Sharpe. </p><p>Camina junto al caballo de Julio César, con las manos encadenadas. Los romanos ya marchaban para encontrarse con el resto del ejército.</p><p>De repente, una bola de fuego explota frente a ellos. Es Firestorm, que proporciona la diversión necesaria. Los romanos pierden su puesto, solo uno permanece al lado de la prisionera. Sara llega corriendo y lo patea en el pecho. Ella sostiene dos espadas.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta la agente.</p><p> </p><p>"Rescatándote" responde Sara cortando la cadena.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo puedo cuidarme sola." </p><p> </p><p>Más romanos corren hacia ellas. Las mujeres se colocan espalda con espalda, una sujetando las espadas y la otra sujetando la cadena. Se las arreglan para derrotar a todos los soldados que las atacan en perfecta sincronización.</p><p>Los romanos restantes las rodean, sosteniendo sus escudos. Sara toma la cadena con una mano y se impulsa a girar alrededor de la agente. Gracias a eso, puede levantarse del suelo y pisar los escudos de los romanos. Ella patea al último en la cara, y la agente Sharpe usa su cadena para golpear a los otros dos.</p><p>Cuando termina la pelea, ambas mujeres se detienen y se miran fijamente. Parece que hay una tensión entre ellas, una especie de magnetismo. Ambas pueden sentirlo y el tiempo se ralentiza.</p><p>Alejándose de la situación, Sara se da la vuelta y se aleja. </p><p>Llegan justo a tiempo para ver a Mick Rory golpeando a Cesar.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Ves? Problema resuelto." Dice Sara.</p><p> </p><p>"Debo decir, señorita Lance. Ahora que he visto a su equipo en acción con mis propios ojos ..." dijo la agente Sharpe. Sara ya se sentía orgullosa y se volvió para mirar a Mick, que también debía estar orgulloso. "Es incluso peor de lo que imaginaba." La agente terminó.</p><p> </p><p>El rostro de Sara se volvió hacia ella con ira. "De nada." dijo.</p><p><em> ¿Quién se cree que es? </em> Los pensamientos de Sara estaban en llamas mientras se alejaba. <em> Acabo de salvarle el culo y la Miss Oficina del Tiempo se atreve a ... ¡Uf! Yo ... ¡Uf! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mientras tanto, la agente Sharpe no podía dejar de pensar. Son imprudentes, peligrosos, alborotadores ... Las cosas empeoraron gracias a ellos, ¡si pudieran seguir las reglas! ¡Uf! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bueno, como dijo Nate. A veces arruinamos las cosas para mejor". Sara le dijo a Rip. Con el nuevo lema de las Leyendas, ella realmente estaba diciendo que, incluso si no tuvieran el permiso, seguirían viajando en el tiempo arreglando su desorden.</p><p> </p><p>"Señor." La agente Sharpe caminó hacia Rip. "El equipo ha borrado los recuerdos de César y sus fuerzas".</p><p>No pudo evitar volver a mirar a Sara.<em> ¿Por qué sigo mirándola? </em>Intercambian una media sonrisa que perdura en el tiempo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Son irresponsables, poco confiables, impredecibles, peligrosos-"</p><p> </p><p>"Y, sin embargo, eficaces. Al menos en ocasiones". Dijo Rip.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Es esa la razón por la que no están calentando una celda en el cuartel general mientras hablamos?" Pregunta la agente Sharpe.</p><p> </p><p>No es la primera vez que cuestiona a Rip Hunter con esto. Si las Leyendas estuvieran encerradas, la Oficina del Tiempo podría hacer un mejor trabajo, sin complicaciones.</p><p>Rip le dijo, una vez más, que las Leyendas podrían ser útiles contra la amenaza que se avecina.</p><p> </p><p>"Ellos son la razón por la que Mallus es una amenaza". Ella respondió. <em> Es increíble. </em></p><p>Sin embargo, Rip quiere mantener a las Leyendas ahí para el momento en que necesiten una motosierra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El de la confrontación y el pensamiento excesivo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este capítulo cubre el episodio 3x02</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sara se sentía muy feliz de estar en casa. Sí, la Waverider era su hogar y las Leyendas, su familia. Gracias a Rory, ahora obtuvieron algo de tecnología del Time Bureau. Un dial de tiempo entre ellos. Ray había estado trabajando en tecnología inversa, y ahora las Leyendas también pueden localizar anacronismos. No sólo eso, sino que también ha diseñado un dispositivo de miniarutización para contener los anacronismos durante 24 horas. Abrió un gran número de posibilidades para sus próximas misiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin darse cuenta, la resolución de Sara de estar por encima de la Oficina del Tiempo se convirtió en un desafío personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al mirar el mapa de anacronismos, Sara pudo ver la magnitud de su error. Había cientos de puntos en el mapa que indicaban la ubicación de una anomalía. El Time Bureau los clasificó del 1 al 10 según su impacto potencial en la historia y la dificultad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Estoy segura de que a Little Miss Oficina del Tiempo le encantaría vernos estropear esto, así que busquemos algo fácil. Una buena jugada". Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encontraron un Nivel 1 en Wisconsin, 1870. Así es como las Leyendas llevaron el circo al circo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resulta que el anacronismo era un tigre dientes de sable que el Sr. PT Barnum había encerrado en una jaula como parte de su espectáculo. Nate, Jax y Ray lo encontraron, pero este último cometió un error. El animal se hizo más grande en lugar de encogerse… aumentando la dificultad del nivel 1 al nivel 4.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Genial, estos idiotas soltaron un tigre dientes de sable gigante. Realmente espero que pueda ayudarnos a solucionarlo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sara pensaba mientras se dirigía a Zambesi, 1942. Necesitaban a Amaya y su experiencia con los animales. Sara no podía dar una excusa a la Oficina del Tiempo para volver a tomar la Waverider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afortunadamente, Amaya aceptó unirse a las Leyendas para una última misión. Ella y Sara fueron al bosque para encontrar al tigre. La capitana estaba visiblemente asustada, mientras Amaya permanecía tranquila. De repente, el tigre se paró frente a ellas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hagas lo que hagas, no corras". Amaya advirtió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara usó el dispositivo de miniaturización justo a tiempo y encerraron al pequeño tigre en una jaula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo se metió en problemas en el circo. Habían demostrado sus poderes en una pelea de bar y el Sr. Barnum los retuvo como parte del espectáculo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara notó rápidamente que estaban siendo vigilados por el agente Gary de la Oficina del Tiempo. Este descubrimiento fue un poco ... decepcionante. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Somos realmente tan insignificantes para la Oficina, que solo envían a Gary?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ella lo llevó a la Waverider y lo ató en una silla para interrogarlo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Estoy segura de que la agente Sharpe envió a Gary para espiarnos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No fue difícil conseguir que Gary admitiera que los pensamientos de Sara eran ciertos. También informó que el anacronismo saltó del nivel 4 al nivel 6.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo es eso posible? Tenemos al tigre dientes de sable encogido en una jaula</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A Sara le daba vueltas la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era al agente Sharpe a bordo de su barco. Eso sería un indicio de fracaso. Y también una distracción molesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara le indicó a Gary que llamara a su jefa y le asegurara que todo estaba bien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Este es el agente 1066". Habló con el pequeño dispositivo con una pantalla que mostraba a la agente Sharpe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No enviaste tu informe de estado, Gary, y luego ignoraste mis intentos de contactarte. De alguna manera, durante ese tiempo, el nivel 1 ha aumentado". Después de una breve pausa, agregó, "a un nivel 8." Luego continuó: "¿Y dónde diablos estás? ¿Es la Waverider? Te dije que vigilaras a las Leyendas, no que te unieras a ellas".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um ... jaja ... resulta que las Leyendas tenían las cosas bajo control ..." Gary respondió con nerviosismo. Sara le apuntaba con un arma. "Y fue mi interferencia con su ... para ser honesto, manejo experto de la situación lo que causó que las cosas ... bueno ... empeoraran". Gary terminó, y Sara asintió con aprobación.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe no era ingenua y obviamente notó que algo andaba mal. "Hm ... Gary, si estás en problemas, puedo enviar refuerzos de inmediato", dijo. Sara cargó su arma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, no, no, sin refuerzos". Gary respondió. "Como dije, las Leyendas tienen las cosas bajo control".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara le indicó que terminara la llamada. Asegurar dos veces que las Leyendas tenían algo bajo control era un movimiento arriesgado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buena charla. Tengo que irme." Gary dijo, poniendo fin a la comunicación. "¿Cómo lo hice?" Le preguntó a Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Estuviste genial." Dijo, justo antes de noquearlo con un puñetazo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La capitana y el profesor Stein planeaban dejar la nave una vez más y rescatar a las Leyendas del circo, pero antes de que pudieran ponerse sus abrigos, Gideon informó sobre una interferencia cronométrica mayor a bordo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"La agente Sharpe ha abordado la Waverider" dijo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lleva a Rory. Ustedes dos tienen que salvar a los demás". Sara instruyó a Stein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su plan era mantener a la agente Sharpe a bordo de la nave todo el tiempo que pudiera, para dar tiempo a las Leyendas para arreglar las cosas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Por favor, no volvais a estropear las cosas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Imploró mentalmente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sara Lance, en nombre de la Oficina del Tiempo, te estoy arrestando a ti y a tu equipo". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambas mujeres estaban frente a frente, cada una desde un extremo del pasillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finalmente te envían, ya no somos tan irrelevantes ¿eh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Te tomó bastante tiempo." Dijo Sara. "Te he estado esperando durante horas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esta perra arrogante. ¡No respeta las reglas! Ella se queda ahí parada luciendo… bien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"De conformidad con el título 16, sección 3053 del Tratado Global de Viajes en el Tiempo, tengo la autoridad para apresarla a usted y a su equipo". </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eso es. Confía en las reglas y no dejes que ella te distraiga.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué brazo?" Preguntó Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"El Tratado Global fue negociado entre el Director Hunter y las Naciones Unidas".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, quiero decir, si intentas llevarme a la Oficina, te romperé el brazo". Dijo Sara. "Depende de ti. ¿Derecho o izquierdo?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eso es. Confía en tus habilidades de asesina y no dejes que ella te distraiga</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe sonrió. "Tus amenazas pueden funcionar con zombis confederados, compinches de Quentin Turnbull y velocistas, pero no me asustas" dijo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mantén la calma, Sara. Mantén tu control</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pasé los últimos cinco años viendo tus errores, lo sé todo sobre ti". La agente continuó. "Ahora, ¿dónde está el miembro de mi equipo que tomaste como rehén?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Te refieres a Gary?" Preguntó Sara. "Esta nave es probablemente como unas vacaciones después de tener que responder ante ti". </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Toma eso, perra!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe movió su brazo derecho y extendió un bastón metálico. Miró a Sara desafiante. "Última oportunidad. Ven en silencio y me aseguraré de que recuperes tu trabajo en Sink Shower &amp; Stuff".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Oh, no, no lo hizo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sara extendió un bastón en cada mano y sonrió. "¿Cuándo se retiró una Leyenda en silencio?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambas mujeres se encontraron a medio camino, ambas comprometidas a cumplir su misión. Golpearon, se agacharon, se volvieron y gruñeron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Sara, fue una pelea por su tripulación. No sólo para garantizarles el tiempo que necesitaban, sino también para demostrar su valía como capitana, digna de su título.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Ava, fue una lucha por lo que era correcto, por la justicia, por el orden. Esta mujer frente a ella estaba cruzando cada línea que se trazaba en su camino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara saltó y pateó, pero Ava la bloqueó, haciendo que una de las armas saliera volando de la mano de Sara. Atacó con el otro, pero Ava la empujó hacia un lado, dejando a Sara con la espalda contra la pared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus porras se cruzaron frente a sus caras. Sara rápidamente robó la de Ava e intentó golpearla con ella, pero la agente empujó la mano de Sara contra la pared. La capitana intentó lo mismo con la otra mano, pero Ava reaccionó rápido de nuevo y sostuvo ambas manos de Sara contra la pared sobre su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus rostros estaban separados por centímetros. La tensión entre ellas en ese momento podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, y Gideon tomó buena nota de todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, Sara golpeó frente contra frente, dándole el espacio que necesitaba para dejar la posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara le dio la vuelta a Ava y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, pero la agente reaccionó rápidamente una vez más y se inclinó para enviar a Sara al suelo. Cada mujer seguía sosteniendo un bastón. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, llamas brotando de ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La lucha se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, eran igualmente hábiles y eso las enfureció aún más. Ninguna quería dejar de luchar antes que la otra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patear, golpear, agacharse, bloquear, golpear ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh, Rip debería haberte reclutado para la Oficina del Tiempo". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rip sabe que nunca dejaré el equipo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tu error."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puñetazos, bloqueos, puñetazos, bloqueos, puñetazos… y terminaron con la espalda en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Ambas mujeres estaban cansadas, magulladas y sin aire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Quieres tomar un descanso?" Ava finalmente preguntó, respirando con dificultad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara hizo una mueca y se tocó la nariz. "Me vendría bien un poco de agua." dijo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, cada una vigilaba a la otra mientras bebía agua. Ambas estaban pensando profundamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara recordaba la pelea que tuvo contra sí misma esa vez que se metió en la cabeza de Rip. Realmente había sido muy similar a esta y eso la cabreó. Porque esa mujer sentada allí estaba peleando como ella. Una asesina con doble entrenamiento. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Eso es lo que te incomoda, Sara? ¿O es el hecho de que ella es un verdadero desafío?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava, por su parte, estaba pensando en su dinámica. Por supuesto que sabía que Sara era una asesina entrenada y una justiciera, pero nunca pensó que pelear con ella sería tan… natural. El otro día contra los romanos sus movimientos habían estado sincronizados, sólo se comunicaban con la mirada. Se tomó un momento para mirar a Sara detenidamente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella es intrigante. Según los archivos ella es un desastre pero cuando peleamos veo algo diferente.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de que estaban tratando de hacer durar el descanso, sus vasos estaban casi vacíos. Oyeron un pequeño maullido y volvieron la cabeza para ver al pequeño tigre dientes de sable entrando en la cocina. Ambas estaban secretamente felices de tener otra excusa para extender el descanso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Espero que esa cosa esté entrenada para ir al baño." Dijo Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probablemente no. Los gatos son unos idiotas".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Déjame adivinar, eres una persona de perros".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me gustan tontos y leales". Dijo Sara. Hizo que Ava le devolviera un "Tss" Sara la ignoró y agregó: "Hablando de eso, probablemente deberíamos ver a Gary". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, el miaw se convirtió en un rugido detrás de la agente Sharpe, quien saltó de su silla con miedo. El tigre había vuelto a su tamaño normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava lo miró aterrorizada y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Sara estaba congelada en el lugar. "Hagas lo que hagas, no…" antes de que pudiera terminar, Ava se escapó. "Corras." Sara terminó para sí misma. </span>
  <em>
    <span>La odio. Aquí voy, tengo que rescatarla otra vez.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, pero encontró una puerta cerrada al final. El tigre se acercaba en modo inquietante. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Funciona, funciona, funciona!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Intentaba desesperadamente concentrarse en programar su dial temporal para sacarla de allí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un portal se abrió junto a ella, Sara salió de él y la empujó a otro portal en el otro lado. Un segundo después, se acabó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo? ¿Qué? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"¿De dónde sacaste un dial temporal?" Preguntó Ava. Odiaba ser salvada de nuevo por Sara Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahora estaban al lado de Gary, él hablaba pero no lo escuchaban. La agente Sharpe estaba visiblemente alterada, ya no podía volver a su personalidad profesional. "¡Eso es propiedad del gobierno robada!" dijo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Estás enfadada porque te salvé la vida otra vez", señaló Sara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Capitana Lance, odio interrumpir pero pensé que le gustaría saber que el anacronismo ha alcanzado un nivel 9." La voz de Gideon sonaba fuerte y clara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara y Ava no pudieron ocultar su preocupación, aunque lo intentaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mi equipo está en eso". Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava rió con sorna. "Y si fallan, tal vez Rip finalmente renuncie a la ridícula creencia de que tu equipo realmente podría derrotar-" Se detuvo para no decir más, pero ya había dicho demasiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava compartió una mirada de preocupación con Gary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Maldición!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sentía algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y eso la llevó a cometer errores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara sonrió. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Ajá! ¿Qué fue eso?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Sabes que?" Dijo la agente Sharpe, fallando una vez más en el intento de controlar sus sentimientos. "Se llevarán su nave, señorita Lance. Otra vez." Se apartó torpemente los mechones de cabello de la cara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por suerte, Sara se mordió la lengua esta vez. Realmente no quería seguir discutiendo, estaba cansada y sólo quería que el día terminara, el anacronismo fuera manejado y la Oficina estuviera fuera de su vista. Así que ambas mujeres se sentaron en silencio, dentro de la celda, a esperar a las Leyendas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tan pronto como llegaron y les abrieron la puerta, la capitana y la agente asumieron su papel de jefas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray les informó que el tigre se había encogido una vez más y Stein ahora ama el circo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No te creo." Dijo Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, es cierto, ahora piensa que sin el circo, el mundo ha perdido uno de sus verdaderos lugares de maravilla". Ray dijo con una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El disgusto estaba claro en el rostro de Ava. "Quiero decir, no creo que se haya solucionado el anacronismo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Créalo, agente Sharpe. Ya le he comunicado al director Bennet, 1870 Wisconsin está libre de anacronismos". Dijo Gideon con orgullo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara se rió y miró a Ava. "Ni siquiera le agradas a nuestra IA" dijo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava fue la que se mordió la lengua esta vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary continuó hablando sobre cómo sus pies y/o piernas estaban dormidos y cómo quizás podría ser permanente, y fue entonces cuando Jax y Ray notaron que el agente todavía estaba allí, atado a una silla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ese es Gary, ¿podéis echarle una mano?" Dijo Sara. Se volvió hacia Ava una vez más. "Necesito hablar contigo. En privado", dijo. Por una vez, su tono no era enojado ni divertido, sólo era serio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava esperó a Sara en el salón. Agarró una foto enmarcada de una mesita. Y la miró con interés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Tu hermana, supongo?" Preguntó cuando llegó Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara tomó la foto de la mano de Ava y pasó junto a ella diciendo "y nuestro amigo Oliver". Colocó la foto en otro lugar y miró a Ava. "Entonces…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava se sintió incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a conversar fuera del trabajo. "Supongo que las felicitaciones están a la orden. Puedes quedarte con tu nave, por ahora. Pero-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nos estarás vigilando. Sí, sí, he escuchado esto antes, así que ¿por qué no dejas de parlotear y me dices a qué nos enfrentamos aquí?" Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sé de qué estás hablando". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dijiste 'Rip finalmente renunciaría a su ridícula creencia de que tu equipo realmente podría derrotar' y luego te detuviste". Sara hizo una muy buena imitación de Ava, y la agente estaba visiblemente incómoda y avergonzada porque su error no sería ignorado. "Así que hagámoslo. ¿A quién nos enfrentamos?" Preguntó Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Esa información es innecesaria". Ava respondió. "Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tú y tu ridículo equipo nunca podrían manejarlo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe se alejó, complacida con sus últimas palabras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara estaba decidida a conocer la verdad de una forma u otra. Decidió dejarlo pasar, por ahora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿No estás olvidando algo?" preguntó. Ava se dio la vuelta. "¿Gary?" Sara le recordó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uf, Gary. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que cuidar a Gary?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El viaje a la casa de Ava fue más rápido que en ocasiones anteriores. No se detuvo en la Oficina para trabajar en un informe fuera de horario. Ava no se sentía como la agente Sharpe y eso nunca había sucedido antes. De repente se encontró inestable y sintió todos estos ... sentimientos inusuales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidió dormir, pero una vez que la puerta estuviera abierta, no sería tan fácil de cerrar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. En el que toman el control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este capítulo cubre los episodios 3x03, 3x04 y 3x05</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pasó una semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque el agente Sharpe estaba inusualmente distraído, nadie en la Oficina estaba demasiado preocupado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excepto por Rip. Observó a Ava de cerca, casi tan sorprendido como ella por los sutiles cambios.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>En la Waverider, Sara también estaba inestable. Se había enfrentado a un espejo que mostraba algunas partes de ella que nunca miraba. Pero en lugar de permitir que eso interfiriera con sus objetivos, la capitana había estado reuniendo sus sentimientos conflictivos, poniéndolos en una caja y luego cerrando la caja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su mente necesitaba concentrarse en ser más inteligente que la Oficina del Tiempo. Demostrando que se equivocaron al subestimar a las Leyendas. Empujó sus pensamientos y acciones en esa dirección. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi equipo no será recordado como "los que rompieron el tiempo".</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esa es una de las razones por las que Sara estaba monitoreando las comunicaciones de la Oficina del Tiempo cuando interceptó una llamada de socorro de Gary Green, el agente de la Oficina del Tiempo. Aparentemente, estaba en Seattle en 2042 y estaba en problemas con una metahumana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jax y Mick no entendían por qué Sara quería ir a ayudar a Gary y, para ser honesta, Sara tampoco lo entendía del todo. Pero el trabajo de las Leyendas era ayudar a las personas, incluso si eran parte de la Oficina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las Leyendas encontraron a Gary escondido, pero no estaba contento de verlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, no, no, ella me va a matar" dijo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿La chica de tu llamada de socorro?" Preguntó Jax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"La Agente Sharpe". Gary respondió. "Ella os odia, chicos."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo" dijo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amenazado por Mick Rory, Gary les contó sobre la metahumana que perseguía la Oficina porque viajaba en el tiempo sin autorización. Gary también les mostró el video que grabó, donde las Leyendas vieron que la mujer del agua esperaba encontrar a alguien en la parte trasera de la camioneta que atacó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, la prisionera había escapado. Y las Leyendas estaban decididas a encontrarla antes de que la metahumana pudiera hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gideon pudo proyectar el destino más probable de la prisionera para que el equipo llegara allí en un santiamén. Su nombre era Zari Tomaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su encuentro con las Leyendas no fue agradable, ya que un dron ARGUS los encontró rápidamente y escaneó sus rostros. Antes de piratear la tecnología y escapar, Zari les dijo a las Leyendas que los metahumanos eran ilegales en 2042 y estaban en peligro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su segundo encuentro resultó en una pelea en un bar donde el equipo protegió a Zari de la asesina. Se las arreglaron para escoltarla a salvo hasta la nave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gary también estaba en la nave y Sara lo tenía allí a propósito. Estaba esperando que apareciera Ava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y de alguna manera, ahora pensaba en ella como "Ava" y no como "Agente Sharpe" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maldita sea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La caja de sentimientos que la capitana había guardado cuidadosamente en su cabeza se estaba abriendo todo el tiempo. Se tomó un momento para darle sentido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La vida de Sara estaba escrita en unos archivos de la Oficina del Tiempo. Ava había leído estos archivos, probablemente varias veces, por lo que conocía muy bien a Sara. Y ella la odiaba. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí, está bien, eso es lo que cualquiera sentiría después de conocerme por completo. Hice algunas cosas buenas, pero eso nunca podría recuperar las cosas malas que hice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara sintió un puñetazo en el estómago. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a tomarse el tiempo para los sentimientos, especialmente los sentimientos hacia ella misma. Así que volvió a la perspectiva de Ava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe sabía todo sobre ella. Pero aun así ... cuando interactuaron ella se veía sorprendida, confundida, perdió el equilibrio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Por qué?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A menos que Sara no fuera todo lo que está escrito en esos archivos. Podría ser otra cosa, algo que Ava pudiera haber visto, podría ser más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La capitana de la Waverider no podía dejar de pensar en eso, necesitaba volver a ver a Ava, averiguar si tenía razón. ¡Por eso Ava Sharpe era tan... molesta! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atractiva</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>La caja de sentimientos se cerró firmemente de nuevo, pero después de la fuga de la prisión, Zari organizando un golpe para robar un tótem, Gary poniéndola de los nervios, Nate drogado y Amaya en el área médica... Sara estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no perder la cabeza. Se alegraba de que al menos cada vez que decía "Gideon" en voz alta, la IA acudiera a ayudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si eso no fuera demasiado para la capitana, Ray pidió refuerzos. Había encontrado a Zari y estaban siendo atacados por la mujer del agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una alarma se disparó en la Waverider antes de que las Leyendas pudieran ir al rescate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Se acerca una nave no identificada, Capitana." Gideon informó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿ARGUS?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, capitana. Es la Oficina del Tiempo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Si! ¡Ella nos encontró! Pero maldita sea, debería haber venido sola.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No entiendo." Dijo Sara. "¿Cómo supo la Oficina del Tiempo dónde estábamos?" Se volvió hacia Gary, enfadada. "Gary".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento, sé que dijiste que puedes manejarlo, pero vosotros no podeis manejar nada" dijo. "Debería irme." Gary usó su dial del tiempo para abrir un portal y huir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara gruñó, exhausta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sara Lance". La voz de Ava llamó su nombre desde la pantalla del puente."¿Veo que usted y su equipo han logrado subir sobre sus cabezas? ¿Otra vez?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara negó con la cabeza y miró la pantalla. Nada iba como lo había planeado hoy, se sentía muy enojada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Cuándo vas a aprender que las Leyendas no deberían interferir con los asuntos de la Oficina?" Preguntó la agente Sharpe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tal vez cuando dejes de arruinar las cosas". Sara respondió. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahí estaba de nuevo, Ava se sorprendió</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "No me importa lo que diga Gary", continuó Sara. "No necesitamos refuerzos".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Justo en ese momento, Ray pidió refuerzos a través de las comunicaciones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Uf, qué momento, Ray!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesante. Parece que uno de tus compañeros de equipo ha tropezado de lado al encontrar a nuestra asesina." Dijo Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sí, ese es nuestro estilo". Dijo Stein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solo denos sus coordenadas, estaremos encantados de salvarlo por usted." Ava sonrió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jax le recordó a Sara que la Oficina del Tiempo probablemente dejaría a Zari en manos de ARGUS y terminaría en prisión, simplemente por su religión o su tótem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y si no cumple, también estaremos encantados de esparcirlos a todos por el espacio". Dijo Ava. Estaba nerviosa de nuevo y era evidente que eso la enfurecía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presionó algunos botones en sus controles. La gran nave perteneciente a la Oficina del Tiempo disparó y la Waverider fue alcanzada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿¡Nos disparaste!?" Exclamó Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava luchó un poco para mantener la calma ante la ira de Sara. "No estoy bromeando. Denos esas coordenadas. La próxima no será una advertencia, señorita Lance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stein sugirió que Sara debería obedecer. Sara suspiró. "Bien." dijo. "Te enviaré sus coordenadas ahora."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uf, eso estuvo cerca. No se supone que ella sea tan impredecible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Lista?" Preguntó Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listo para recibir". Dijo Gary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero en lugar de enviar las coordenadas, la capitana de la Waverider encendió los motores a toda velocidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe se sorprendió una vez más. No entendía cómo Sara Lance seguía haciendo todas las cosas que no esperaba que hiciera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, ella era la jefa y eso significaba que necesitaba tomar el control de la situación. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa... se han ido." Dijo Gary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Puedo ver eso, Gary!" Ava respondió. "Rastrea su firma y síguelos".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gary hizo lo que se le ordenó y luego la Oficina le pisaba los talones a la Waverider. Les estaban disparando y Sara zigzagueaba evitando la mayoría de los disparos. Sin embargo, no todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gideon informó que la Waverider sufriría daños críticos en cuatro minutos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara tenía que tomar una decisión. Pero necesitaba más tiempo. Ordenó a las Leyendas que fueran a buscar a Ray y Zari usando la lanzadera, mientras ella mantenía ocupada a la Oficina del Tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stein y Nate se quedaron con ella. Este último todavía estaba drogado después de ayudar a Amaya en un viaje espiritual. El otro le aconsejaba a la capitana que se comprometiera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento, Martin, no me comprometo" dijo ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Gideon estaba informando más y más daños en la nave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bueno, querías enfrentarla de nuevo, ¿verdad? Ahí tienes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Le ordenó a Gideon que desviara la energía hacia el escudo delantero y luego hizo girar la nave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gideon, contacta a la Oficina del Tiempo". Ordenó Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe apareció en su pantalla un segundo después. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ser fieles a lo que somos. Mi equipo no se queda solo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zari Tomaz no es uno de los suyos". Ava respondió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"De cualquier manera, no vamos a dejar que tú, ARGUS o cualquier otra persona la pongan tras las rejas por lo que es". Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Así que prefieres matar a tu equipo y al mío?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Esta mujer está loca.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Colisión en diez segundos, capitana." Dijo Gideon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Última oportunidad, señorita Lance." Dijo Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sara, esto es una locura." Dijo Stein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo lo que Sara podía oír eran los latidos de su corazón. Aceleraban junto con la velocidad de la nave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, no en la nave que tenía delante. Nada más había salido bien hoy, al menos esta parte tiene que hacerlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Cambie su rumbo!" Exigió Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Estoy bien." Sara respondió. Sonaba más tranquila de lo que realmente estaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las naves se estaban acercando, muy rápido. Sara se preparó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impacto en 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." informó Gideon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La agente Sharpe cerró los ojos y apretó el botón de salto temporal en el último segundo. Su nave saltó lejos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡Maldición! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava gruñó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary estaba balbuceando algunas tonterías de fondo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Ahora no, Gary!" Exclamó ella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se frotó la cara con las manos y luego hizo un gesto de frustración estrangulando el aire frente a ella. La agente Sharpe había perdido a las Leyendas, nunca había fallado en una misión antes de que llegaran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, en la Waverider, Sara también pudo respirar de nuevo. Le indicó a Gideon que se asegurara de que la Oficina no los siguiera y se tomó un momento para calmarse. La nave iba a ser reparada, todas las Leyendas estaban a salvo y, con suerte, la Oficina del Tiempo no los cazaría pronto.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Muy bien Gideon, ¿cómo estamos?" Sara preguntó dos horas después.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nuestro salto en el tiempo desde Jannah no fue detectado, capitana." Gideon informó. "Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que nuestro problema con la Oficina del Tiempo es ... ¡oh, mierda! Quizás hablé demasiado pronto".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Transmisión entrante de la agente Sharpe".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara suspiró y caminó desde el puente hasta la sala. "Conectala." ordenó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Oh! ¡Hey, Ava!" Sara saludó a la pantalla, apoyándose en el escritorio detrás de ella. "¿Que tal tu día?" Preguntó, su expresión se volvió seria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Te das cuenta de que ese pequeño truco tuyo podría habernos destruido a las dos?" Dijo Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Intentaste matarnos primero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, traté de advertirte primero. Pero no aceptas las advertencias, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahora estás empezando a entenderlo". Sara dijo sonriendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, esto no es una advertencia, es una promesa". Dijo Ava. "Si alguna vez te vuelvo a encontrar, tú y tu banda de idiotas serán exiliados hasta el amanecer de los tiempos. Cualquier indulgencia que Hunter te haya dado, se acabó". Y terminó la llamada rápidamente, antes de que Sara pudiera tener la oportunidad de hacerla perder el equilibrio nuevamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Qué perra." Dijo Gideon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara sonrió y suspiró. "Sacaste las palabras de mi boca, Gideon." dijo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pero no puedo esperar hasta que nos localice de nuevo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un par de días después, se encontró deseando que la Oficina del Tiempo los rastreara en lugar de una madre Dominator enojada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y una semana después deseó que Ava pidiera ayuda, en lugar de Rip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Habían viajado al Londres de 1895 en busca de un vampiro del futuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rip les contó a las Leyendas sobre Mallus, una amenaza contra la que había estado trabajando desde que creó la Oficina del Tiempo hace cinco años. Él cree que Mallus está reclutando aliados a través del tiempo, pero la Oficina no cree que la teoría loca sea una prioridad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mira, cariño. Nos encantaría tenerte de regreso, pero no sabemos cómo podemos confiar en ti de nuevo." Dijo Sara. Rip había entrado y salido del equipo más veces de las que podía contar con una mano, por lo general sirvió a sus propios propósitos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rip pensó por un momento y luego se ofreció a sacar a la Oficina del Tiempo del negocio de las Leyendas a cambio de su ayuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara aceptó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el fondo sabía que eso no iba a suceder, sabía que era mejor no volver a confiar en Rip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cambio, Sara decidió notificar a la Oficina y hacer un trato con ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como no tenía tiempo ni energía para discutir y ser interrogada, la capitana hizo un video rápido explicando el trato y las condiciones, para ser enviado a Ava mediante Gideon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de eso, las Leyendas comenzaron su misión.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero, por supuesto, su tapadera fue descubierta muy pronto por la hija de Damien Darhk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara vio el cadáver de Damien Darhk y sintió demasiadas cosas a la vez. Sorpresa, enfado, disgusto, dolor ... Ese hombre había matado a su hermana. Y sabiendo ahora que Mallus quería que resucitara… </span>
  <em>
    <span>No puede. Tengo que asegurarme de que eso no suceda. No puedo volver a tratar con Darhk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero Rip no quería encargarse de eso. Si se ocuparan de Darhk ahora, probablemente Mallus nunca vendría. Rip solo se preocupaba por Mallus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Previsible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las Leyendas apoyaban a Sara, por supuesto. Ella era la capitana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que solicitó una charla privada con Rip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No voy a dejar que Damien Darhk vuelva a la vida. Punto final". Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has perdido la perspectiva. Estás dejando que los prejuicios personales nublen tu juicio". Rip respondió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si lo hiciera, no habría vuelto a poner a Damien Darhk en la línea de tiempo y borrado su memoria para que pudiera matar a mi hermana … otra vez".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Escucha Sara ... entiendo lo peligroso que sería para el señor Darhk regresar-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Sí?" Sara interrumpió. "Porque soy la única en esta sala que ha resucitado, y no fue una mejora".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correcto. Tienes razón." Rip concedió. "Tienes que entender, Sara, que he estado persiguiendo a Mallus durante tanto tiempo que ... tal vez soy yo quien ha perdido la perspectiva".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara lo miró, recordó todas las veces que Rip había perdido la perspectiva en el pasado, impulsado por sus obsesiones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>El mismo viejo Rip Hunter. Casi lo compadezco</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se separaron sin decir una palabra más.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y el mismo viejo Rip Hunter le dio a Gideon una orden para que la Waverider fuera bloqueada mientras se alejaba para encontrarse con Mallus en la ceremonia de resurrección. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara rápidamente le pidió a Gideon que anulara las órdenes de Rip y preparara la nave para despegar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pusieron rumbo hacia el edificio donde la ceremonia estaba a punto de ocurrir, y mientras volaba allí, Sara ordenó a Jax que apuntara al área de carga con los misiles, ya que era la única forma de abrir la nave para ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, Rip interrumpió la ceremonia de resurrección apuntando con un arma a la hija de Damien Darhk. Se abrió un portal y veinte agentes de la Oficina del Tiempo salieron para unirse a Rip. Damien Darhk resucitó con el poder de la luna roja y comenzó una gran pelea. Las Leyendas llegaron para unirse a la pelea, pero fue corta. Damien y Nora escaparon usando una piedra del tiempo, dejando una escena trágica detrás de ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Algún tiempo después, Sara encontró a Rip Hunter en el salón de la Waverider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Necesitamos hablar." Dijo con los brazos cruzados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A estas alturas me conoces mejor que esperar una disculpa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Los agentes están muertos por tu culpa".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ellos entendían los riesgos de su profesión". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sara lo miró con incredulidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pero aprendimos mucho de los eventos de anoche". Dijo Rip. "La próxima vez-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No habrá una próxima vez, Rip." Dijo Sara. "Apareces de la nada, prácticamente rogando por nuestra ayuda, y luego nos traicionas. Te has vuelto rebelde de todas las organizaciones de las que has sido parte. Porque no confías en nadie. No sé cómo pude haber confiado en ti ".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pero Sara, te necesito conmigo ahora más que nunca". Rip empezó a suplicar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no te quedaba nada que enseñarme?" Preguntó Sara. "Supongo que tenías una última lección."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En ese momento se abrió un portal detrás de Rip, permitiendo a la Agente Sharpe, al Director Bennet y a un tercer agente de la Oficina del Tiempo, entrar la nave. "Cómo ser un frío hijo de puta". Sara terminó. Luego se inclinó sobre el escritorio y observó cómo el director Bennet le decía a Rip que estaba arrestado y cómo intentaba que la agente Sharpe lo ayudara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agente Sharpe", dijo, implorando. Pero Ava solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Sara. Ahora había una nueva conexión entre ambas mujeres. Ambas habían confiado en Rip Hunter y ahora estaban contemplando su error con dolor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gracias por informarnos sobre el paradero del Director Hunter". Dijo Ava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Ahora las Leyendas son libres de volar por los cielos?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Afirmativo." Ava aseguró a Sara. Hubo paz, por una fracción de segundo. "La Oficina del Tiempo tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que un montón de idiotas". Añadió, enviando el momento de paz al infierno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, se sintió diferente. Había una nueva sensación de respeto entre Ava y Sara.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El de Alex Danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este capítulo cubre el crossover Crisis en Tierra-X</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La boda celebrada por Iris y Barry Allen trajo a Sara y algunas otras Leyendas a Central City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue una buena excusa para colgar los disfraces un rato, simplemente relajarse, beber y disfrutar de la compañía de los amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Sara también fue una buena excusa para poner su mente en otra parte, preferiblemente en una dama. Una que no fuera tan molesta como Ava Sharpe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo primero que hizo Sara después de estacionar la Waverider en un lugar seguro, fue conseguir una habitación de hotel. Este iba a ser un día libre perfecto, lejos de las tonterías de viajar en el tiempo, lejos de sus responsabilidades, con un baño privado. Sara estaba muy feliz de poder relajarse y disfrutar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comenzó a lamentarlo en el momento en que puso un pie en la recepción. Dondequiera que mirara había abrazos, sonrisas, amor ... Sara amaba el amor, pero se encontró deseando que estuviera dentro de ella y no rodeándola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara inmediatamente negó con la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos. Lamentablemente, no estaba hecha para una vida normal con una pareja que la amaría y con la que viviría feliz para siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miró hacia la barra y vio a una hermosa mujer bebiendo sola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alguien que bebe así busca hacer desaparecer algo". Sara dijo cuando se acercó a Alex Danvers, la hermana de Supergirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara, que también estaba tratando de hacer desaparecer algo, se sirvió un trago también.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sí ..." dijo Alex. Tosió incómoda y luego vio como Sara vaciaba su vaso en un segundo. "¿Qué estás buscando hacer desaparecer?" Preguntó Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nada. Solo me gusta el sabor del whisky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eso es justo." Alex concedió. "Acabo de cancelar mi compromiso". Ambas se prepararon para otro trago. "Así que estar aquí trae muchas cosas". Admitió Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué, él te engañó?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ella." Alex corrigió. "No fue nada de eso, solo queríamos cosas diferentes, ya sabes. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes ... como justo antes de que llegara el momento".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Déjame adivinar…" dijo Sara, sirviéndoles otro trago. "Estar en la cena de ensayo de la pareja más perfecta del mundo es probablemente el último lugar en el que quieres estar".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eso duele un poco, sí." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara levantó su copa con una sonrisa. Entendía a Alex demasiado bien, aunque nunca lo admitiría.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Por hacer que las cosas desaparezcan". Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Por amar el sabor del whisky". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chocaron sus vasos y bebieron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y después de eso vino otro y otro. Lo siguiente que recuerda Sara fue besar apasionadamente a Alex fuera del edificio antes de llevar a la morena a un hotel en Central City y todo lo demás estaba borroso, pero bueno. Necesitaba una noche de sexo con una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte para dejar ir toda la tensión que había estado cargando con ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por la mañana escuchó a Alex caer de la cama y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Todavía no estaba preparada para la resaca, no estaba preparada para tener responsabilidades de nuevo o estar rodeada de todo ese amor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la iglesia para la boda, Sara vio a Alex y Kara afuera y decidió seguir jugando a la descarada y suelta Sara Lance, que no se preocupaba mucho  por nada en la vida ... y luego se dio cuenta de que Alex estaba muy nerviosa, así que la rubia mencionó en broma que su trasero probablemente le dolía por caerse de la cama, y luego entró a la iglesia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por mucho que a Sara le gustaría pensar que solo las personas "normales" obtienen su final feliz, pronto se acordó de que sus amigos no eran los llamados "normales". Y los superhéroes encuentran enemigos dondequiera que vayan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La interrupción de la ceremonia por parte de un grupo de nazis devolvió a la gente de la iglesia a esta realidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los héroes saltaron de sus asientos. Alex y Sara se rasgaron los vestidos para aprovechar al máximo sus habilidades para patear, correr y pelear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su química era buena, formaban un buen equipo luchando juntas, al igual que Ava y Sara. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahí lo tienes, pensando en Ava de nuevo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara y Alex se volvieron a encontrar fuera del ascensor, una vez que los héroes se retiraron a los laboratorios Star. Alex estaba actuando de forma extraña y Sara empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Ambas mujeres estaban lidiando con sus propias dudas e inseguridades. Alex se preguntaba si estaba equivocada cuando decidió dejar ir a Maggie. Sara se preguntaba si debería darse una oportunidad con alguien. Una cosa estaba clara: tanto si se trataba de dar un paso atrás o un paso adelante, necesitaban ese pequeño empujón para empezar a moverse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, el equipo localizó a los nazis y mantuvieron una gran pelea. Fue una pelea extremadamente dura porque los nazis tenían un velocista, un Oliver y una Kara, de Tierra-X. Kara X, también conocida como Overgirl, casi ahorca a Sara en medio de la pelea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando finalmente pareció terminar, el robot llamado Metallo saltó a la escena y atacó a Supergirl con kriptonita. El resto del equipo también fue agredido, arrojado al suelo y separado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agotados y magullados, todos se despertaron varios minutos después, encadenados, esposados y con una especie de collares de perro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overgirl estaba visiblemente sufriendo y el equipo se entera de que los nazis planean matar a Supergirl e implantar su corazón sano en la moribunda Kara X. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mantente alejada de mi hermana" dijo Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Metallo volvió a dispararles kriptonita, y esta vez se despiertan en un campo de concentración, todavía esposados y con el collar puesto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Dónde está Kara? La van a matar"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Está bien, la vamos a recuperar", aseguró Sara a Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, Sara, Jax, Martin, Oliver y Barry estaban en Tierra-X.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miran a su alrededor y no pueden creer que exista un lugar como este, en ninguna Tierra. Los presos llevaban insignias de diferentes formas y colores para identificarlos por los delitos que habían cometido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jax le preguntó a un hombre para qué era el triángulo rosa, "¿Qué hiciste?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amo a la persona equivocada". Respondió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex y Sara compartieron una mirada significativa y preocupada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tenemos que salir de estas cosas. Transmutanos", le dijo Sara a Stein, mostrando sus esposas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Con mucho gusto", dijo Martin. Pero Firestorm no funcionó, debido a los collares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex no podía dejar de pensar en Kara. "Van a matar a mi hermana".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No vamos a dejar que eso suceda Alex, te lo prometo". Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De repente, sonaron las sirenas y los prisioneros se apresuraron a la parte trasera de la jaula. Los héroes no sabían lo que estaba pasando. El hombre con el que Jax había hablado anteriormente, se paró cerca de ellos y les dijo que era hora de una redada. Los soldados entraron en la jaula, seguidos por su líder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Así que estos son los héroes".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El general se parecía al padre de Sara, de Tierra 1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La miró fijamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cabello rubio, ojos azules, es la perfección nórdica. ¿Por qué te alinearías con los impuros?" dijo él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Porque me gustan los hombres ... Y me gustan las mujeres". respondió ella simplemente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sabes, tuve una hija que se parecía a ti. Con compulsiones similares". Dijo "Y la expulsé de mi línea familiar para siempre"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las últimas palabras del hombre fueron tan violentas que Sara se quedó paralizada, absorta en sus pensamientos. La Sara Lance de la Tierra X aparentemente había vivido un infierno ... Y muy, muy sola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Traedlos a todos. ¡Y a él! Ordenó el hombre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex esperó a que Sara reaccionara antes de comenzar a caminar una al lado de la otra. Sara se sintió muy agradecida por la compañía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al salir de la jaula, los héroes son llevados a un espacio abierto. Hacen señas con las manos para indicar cuántos soldados van a derribar y, de repente, se dan la vuelta para mirar a los soldados. Sin embargo, el general lo estaba esperando, así que presionó rápidamente un botón y los collares dieron descargas eléctricas que corrieron por los cuerpos de los héroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de la fuga fallida, siguieron caminando y luego se dieron la vuelta al lado de un pozo. Uno al lado del otro, los héroes esperaban ser ejecutados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento, Kara" se susurró Alex a sí misma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara lo escuchó y pensó en su otro yo una vez más. La Sara Lance de Tierra-X, cuyo padre odiaba tanto, que probablemente fue asesinada en ese mismo lugar. La Sara Lance cuyo único delito fue amar a los hombres y también amar a las mujeres. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo siento, Sara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el último segundo antes de la ejecución, la versión X de Leonard Snart apareció con su pistola de hielo fría. Aprovecharon la distracción para correr y ponerse a cubierto. Leo le quitó el collar al hombre misterioso y literalmente se encendió, brillando como el sol. Él era The Ray, un metahumano de la Tierra 1 que ahora vivía en la Tierra-X, como parte de la resistencia contra el régimen nazi. Después de que Ray dispersó a los soldados, él y los héroes fueron a la base de los Freedom Fighters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los Freedom Fighters le dijeron a Sara y al resto del equipo que había una puerta de entrada para volver a la Tierra 1, pero su líder quería volarla porque pertenecía a los nazis. Alex conocía la otra versión de Winn de la Tierra 38, por lo que trató de convencerlo de que les diera a los héroes el tiempo suficiente para atravesar la puerta de entrada antes de hacerla explotar. Se negó a hacerlo, dejando a Alex sola y desesperada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba buscando algo cuando Sara la encontró.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Qué estás haciendo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex miró a la rubia "Estoy buscando una pistola, o un cuchillo, lo que sea".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara se acercó a la morena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex quería ir a salvar a Kara, incluso si tenía que ir sola. Comprendiendo,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara dijo que Alex era impresionante, pero aún así no podía abrirse camino a través de un ejército de nazis sola y asustada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No tengo miedo"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no por ti. Por tu hermana"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cree que debería haber hecho más.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Debería haber hecho más". Dijo Alex, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Sara. "Quiero decir, si no me hubiera distraído tanto..." Hizo un gesto hacia Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bueno, lamento ser una distracción" dijo Sara sonriendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No lo entiendes. No puedo perderla." La voz de Alex se quebró.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Entiendo más de lo que piensas" Sara se acercó a Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La morena suspiró tratando de calmarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perdí a mi hermana". Sara dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. "La ira y la culpa que sentí por no poder salvarla ... Me llevó por un camino oscuro".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento. No lo sabía"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo podrías? Quiero decir que lo único que sabemos la una de la otra es cómo nos vemos sin ropa ..." Y agregó: "Hermosa, por cierto".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encontrando sus ojos con los de Alex, continuó. "Tampoco sabes que yo protejo a mi equipo. Y tú, Danvers, estás en mi equipo. Y te prometo que no dejaremos que lo que le pasó a mi hermana le pase a la tuya". Eso parecía ser demasiado para que Alex lo manejara, se sintió visiblemente incómoda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lo siento. Solo quiero ... quiero salvar a Kara y quiero volver con Maggie". Dijo Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maggie es ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Complicado"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sí. Yo también tuve una Maggie. Y pienso en volver con ella todo el tiempo." Dijo Sara, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con esta confesión. "Mira Alex, pareces una persona muy reflexiva. Y si pensabas que no iba a funcionar y tenías que terminarlo, estoy seguro de que tu razón era válida. Confía en tus instintos".</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de pensarlo un poco, Winn permitió la misión. Aún haría volar la puerta de entrada, pero les daría tiempo suficiente para atravesarla. Tenían una hora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los héroes entraron al edificio, hubo peleas y armas y balas por todas partes. Lo que tenían que hacer era alcanzar los controles para abrir el portal, antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Martin Stein se arriesgó, corrió hacia los controles y recibió un disparo. Sin embargo, no se quedó abajo. Tan pronto como se recuperó de la conmoción, sintiendo un dolor extremo, gateó para alcanzar los controles y abrió la puerta. Se convirtió en Firestorm con Jax para que pudieran moverlo y todos atravesaron el portal de regreso a la Tierra 1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las Leyendas habían llegado al rescate a los laboratorios Star, por lo que llevaron a Stein al área médica en la Waverider para que Gideon curara sus heridas ... Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Martin Stein murió como un héroe. O mejor dicho, murió como una leyenda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los nazis habían escapado después de una pelea, usando su propia Waverider. Así que todos los héroes de Tierra 1 se subieron a la Waverider de las Leyendas para rastrearlos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todas las Leyendas estaban profundamente tristes por la muerte de Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Oliver le preguntó a Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lloraré en el funeral" respondió Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se sentía fatal, quería llorar allí mismo, quería que su amigo Oliver la abrazara y llorar con el corazón en ese mismo lugar. Pero no pudo. No debería. Sara Lance era la capitana de las Leyendas, necesitaba mantenerse firme para el resto del equipo. Su familia. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Martin no haya muerto por nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Por el profesor!" Dijo, antes de llevar la nave a Star City. Allí los héroes lucharon contra los nazis una vez más, su motivación más alta que nunca. Y ganaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algún tiempo después, en el funeral de Martin, Sara le dijo "Gracias por creer en mí".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y después de eso, se despidió de todos. Alex fue la última. Caminaban una al lado de la otra en el parque.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Entonces, te vas a otra tierra y yo me voy a otro tiempo". Dijo Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Así es como rodamos, ¿eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Totalmente normal"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detuvieron sus pasos, inseguras. "¿Deberíamos ..." empezaron al mismo tiempo. Esto las hizo reír y se abrazaron sin más.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gracias por poner las cosas en perspectiva para mí", dijo Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¿Eso significa que vas a seguir mi consejo sobre Maggie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sí, voy a confiar en mis instintos. Quiero decir, tiene que haber alguien más ahí fuera para mí, ¿verdad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sin lugar a duda"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Como también habrá alguien más para ti. Y por más de una noche"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Es gracioso. Esa fue mi conclusión también"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El que tiene buen clima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Este capítulo completa los eventos anteriores al episodio 3x09</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El proceso mental de Ava aún continuaba. Ella todavía estaba tratando de descubrir cómo manejar los sentimientos. Nunca antes había experimentado una falta de control. Todo siempre había sido tan claro para ella ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava recordaba momentos pasados de su vida en los que había sentido ira, felicidad, miedo o tristeza. Sin embargo, se preguntaba por qué esta vez todos esos sentimientos se sentían más fuertes de lo que podía recordar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al principio, estos pensamientos la asustaban, pero ahora sólo la hacían sentir curiosidad. Y sentir curiosidad se sentía bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava no podía recordar ningún momento de su vida en el que se hubiera permitido sentir curiosidad y explorar esa curiosidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La agente de la Oficina del Tiempo estaba bastante segura de que Sara Lance y su equipo eran los culpables de este repentino florecimiento de emociones en ella. Habían empujado absolutamente a Ava hasta el borde de la cuerda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pero no es solo eso, ¿verdad?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Todo este tiempo había pensado que Sara Lance era un libro abierto. Un libro que no valía la pena leer, pero que tenía que estudiar para hacer su trabajo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Sara era mucho más que eso ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>y muy atractiva.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava se había sentido atraída por las mujeres desde que tenía memoria. Tuvo una novia, pero las cosas no funcionaron al final… no podía recordar los detalles y tal vez eso era lo mejor. Pero su ex nunca la había hecho sentir tan llena de emociones como Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa. El clima era muy bueno en Washington DC esa mañana, así que Ava iba caminando al trabajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, dejó que el sol acariciara su rostro con dulzura y alegremente dejó que la cálida brisa jugara con su largo cabello rubio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La brisa también trajo voces a sus oídos. Miró a la derecha y encontró la fuente. Era un café pequeño y bonito con algunas mesas afuera y algunas personas charlando felizmente disfrutando de su bebida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava había caminado al trabajo varias veces antes, pero nunca había prestado atención a lo que la rodeaba. Quizás su curiosidad recién descubierta la estaba haciendo notar ahora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un vistazo a su reloj le dijo que había tiempo suficiente, y un minuto después salió del café sosteniendo un café con leche para el resto del camino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una vez que Ava llegó a la sede de la Oficina del Tiempo, quiso usar los espejos del ascensor para atarse el cabello, como solía hacer. Algo la detuvo esta vez. Se tomó un tiempo para mirar su reflejo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tal vez debería dejarme el pelo suelto hoy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Como respondiendo a esa única acción, el resto de los agentes se acercaron a Ava de manera diferente ese día. Aparentemente daba la impresión de estar más relajada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admitió que se sintió sorprendida y fuera de su zona de confort, pero resistió la tentación de ir y atar su cabello. Esta vez no iría a su rincón, se quedaría ahí fuera y seguiría desenterrando estos nuevos sentimientos porque su curiosidad estaba a cargo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de la larga jornada de trabajo, el punto de vista de Ava sobre este asunto se volvió un poco menos positivo, dando espacio a dudas y miedos. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa pensaba en su vida. Había sido una buena idea, mantener el control de todo lo posible. Tuvo una linda infancia fuera de problemas, una muy buena educación, un trabajo increíble que amaba… los sentimientos estaban tan lejos sin embargo, podía recordarlos pero no podía traerlos de vuelta. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toda esta excavación, toda esta nueva actitud de exploradora... ¿Vale la pena? ¿Estoy rota o algo así? Quizás me estoy volviendo loca… ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Debería volver a mi zona de confort para siempre? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y así, los pensamientos de Ava se mezclaban en su mente cuando decidió hacer otra parada inusual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Southwest Duck Pond era un hermoso parque que encontró en un antiguo recuerdo. La luz del atardecer y la cálida brisa que golpeó el agua instantáneamente la hicieron sentir a gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentó en un banco, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró a su alrededor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio a una pareja paseando a su perro, a un anciano caminando junto al agua y a una mujer con un niño pequeño acercándose a ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mujer se sentó en un banco a unos metros de Ava, y el niño pequeño estaba llamando a los patos emocionado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Creo que no te entienden, cariño." Dijo la mujer en un tono dulce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Pero mamá, quiero ser amigos!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se quedó allí, mirando a los patos mantenerse a distancia. Fue entonces cuando Ava notó que el niño tenía medio paquete de galletas en la mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vació el paquete en el suelo llamando la atención de los patos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El niño estaba muy feliz rodeado de los patos hambrientos que ahora eran sus amigos. Ava se rió entre dientes con simpatía.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Mira eso! ¡Ya no te quedan galletas para comer!" Dijo su madre dramáticamente, pero sonriendo alegre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"¡Valió la pena!" Respondió el niño</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>